Telephone Calls
by Makoto Sagara
Summary: Complete! Hojo decides to call Kagome's house to check on her. The results he gets are amusing.


Telephone Calls ~ An IY songfic by Makoto Sagara 

Disclaimers: I dont own any of the characters mentioned in this songfic. If I did I wouldn't be broke, or a stupid college student in America. Also, I have no claim to the song used in this fic either. It's sung by the American group Dream off their It Was All A Dream CD. *sniff* The only talent I have is to write, and that's very limited. I wish I was the owner of at least one of these things. Then I wouldn't be so poor. 

Telephone Calls   
by Makoto Sagara 

Hojo sat in his room, staring at the phone on his nightstand. He reached out his hand to grab the receiver and thought twice. His hand dropped back to his side. "I wonder if Kagome is up to a call. She has been absent a lot. I hope she is ok." 

He picked the phone up and dialed her number. 

"Mushi mushi. Higarashi residence. This is Sota. May I ask who is calling?" 

"Hi, Sota. This is Hojo. Is Kagome there?" 

The little boy paused. "Um, yes, but she is in bed. Is there a message you would like to leave?" 

"No. Would you tell her I called?" 

"Of course. Summimasen. 'Bye." Click. 

"'Bye." 

_Mr. telephone man, there's something wrong with my line   
When I dial my baby's number, I get a click every time   
Mr. telephone man, there's something wrong with my line   
When I dial my baby's number, I get a click every time_

Hojo called again a few days later. Kagome had been in school that day, but she seemed out of sorts to him. 

"Mushi mushi. Higarashi residence. Kagome speaking. May I help you?" 

"K-kagome… um… hi. This is Hojo." 

"Hi Hojo. How are you?" 

"Fine. I, uh, called to see how you were. You seemed out of it today." 

"Oh, uh, I'm fine. I'm just wickedly busy. You know, with homework and chores and things like that." 

"Well, um, you should be careful. Your oji-san told us that you just had the Mongolian flu. You shouldn't push yourself so hard." 

Kagome's voice got very heated. "I am fine, Hojo. Like I said, I am busy. I'll talk to you later. Ja." Click. 

"Ja." 

_When I dial 6-1-1 paid service,   
She said hello may I help you please   
I told her something must be wrong with my phone   
Cause my baby wouldn't hang up on me._

He couldn't understand it. When Kagome was at school, she was good natured and happy. As soon as she got home, she was short tempered and rushed. What was so important that she would push herself, as fragile of health like she was? 

He thought that if he brought her things to make her feel better, she would notice how much he liked her. 'I guess I'm wrong about that. No! I'm not. There is something else going on here.' He was more determined than ever to reach her. 

_

Mr. telephone man, there's something wrong with my line   
When I dial my baby's number, I get a click every time   
Mr. telephone man, there's something wrong with my line   
When I dial my baby's number, I get a click every time

_

He called a week later after his last call. It rang and rang and rang. He counted about 20 times, and just as he was about to hang up, someone answered. 

"Mushi mushi. Kagome. Who is this?" She sounded very out of breath, and busy. 

"Hi, Kagome, its Hojo. How are you?" 

"Busy. I'll call you later." Click. 

He starred at the phone, but didn't hang up. 'She is way too busy. I wish she would sit down once in a while.' 

"Please hang up and place your call again." 

Hojo looked all over for the voice. He realized he still hadn't hung up the phone. Dejected, he hung up the phone, and fell to his bed to think. This whole year had been strange. 

_He let the phone ring   
20 times before he answered   
Let me tell you what happened then   
A minute later, I got the operator, saying   
"Please hang up and place you call again" baby_

Hojo just could seem to get a hold of Kagome when she wasn't busy or ill. He tried to call her again Monday of the next week. Her oji-san answered. 

"Oh, Hojo-kun, how nice to hear from you again. How are you?" 

"Fine, thank you. Is Kagome home?" 

"Yes, but she is ill in bed. I'm afraid she can't come to the phone. She has had a relapse of that horrible Mongolian flu. We are trying to keep her comfortable. Wicked, evil illness. It is very mysterious. We have a personal physician looking over her right now. I will tell her that you have called once again." 

"Thank you. Sayonara." 

"Good bye, Hojo-kun." Click. 

_

Mr. telephone man   
There's something wrong with my line   
When I dial my baby's number   
I get a click every time   
Mr. telephone man   
Something's wrong with the line   
(There's something wrong with my line)   
When I dial his number   
(When I dial my baby's number)   
(I get a click every time)

_

Kagome came back to school the next day. Every time he saw her, she had her nose in a book. Studying, she said. She was behind in all her classes. High school exams were coming up, so Hojo knew how hard it was to catch up. He offered to help her. She blew him off, saying she studied better alone. She looked very agitated. 

She stayed at home most of that week. Her oji-san said that she was studying hard while she still felt well. He felt like she was avoiding him. He just couldn't get why. He liked her, and he thought she liked him. She said she had fun at the movies a couple of months ago. But, since then, she had been constantly sick, or busy. 

He worked on his own studies, trying to concentrate into getting into a good high school. Friday, he called her house to ask her if she wanted to see a movie to take a break. A very odd man answered the phone. 

"What?" He barked into the phone. 

"Is this the Higarashi residence?" Hojo was confused. 

"No, this is Kagome's house. Who are you?" 

"A friend. What do you want?" 

"Is Kagome there?" 

"Not to talk to you!" Click. 

_

Some strange man is on the telephone (the telephone)   
Keeps telling me that my baby, he ain't home (that he's not home)   
She ain't got no party line, this situation blows my mind   
Oh... I just can't take this anymore

_

Hojo didn't know what to do. The strange man said it was Kagome's house. Who was he? Why did he sound so upset? What was going on? 

He called the operator. He checked to make sure he called the right number. The bored operator read off the number for the Higarashi shrine. Yes. He had called the right number. Now who was the guy? 

_

Please operator, see what you can do   
I dialed the right number, but I still couldn't get through   
Would you just check the wire, her number one more time if you can   
I'm pretty sure her phone ain't being answered by no boy

_

He just didn't get it. He was truly confused by all of this. He decided to ask Kagome about the strange conversation at school on Monday. 

Monday came and went, although Kagome didn't show. He wondered what was wrong this time. 

He ran home from school that day. He took his shoes off and raced to the phone. 

"Hojo-kun? That you? You got home quickly. Is there something wrong?" His mom called from the kitchen. 

"Yes, oka-san, it's me. I have to call a friend. She has been ill recently. I'm checking up on her because she wasn't at school today." 

"Oh, is it that nice Higarashi girl?" 

"H-hai." He blushed as he thought of her. 

_

Mr. telephone man   
There's something wrong with my line   
When I dial my baby's number   
I get a click every time   
Mr. telephone man   
Something's wrong with the line   
(There's something wrong with my line)   
When I dial his number   
(When I dial my baby's number)   
(I get a click every time)

_

She was ill again. This time with rheumatism. He just didn't get how someone as vibrant as her could stay so sick. He called her later that night to ask her oji-san if he wanted him to collect her homework. 

"That would be nice, Hojo-kun. Kagome-chan would appreciate that. Thank you." 

"You're welcome. Do you know when she will be coming back to school?" 

"It's too early to know right now. I will let you know. Thank you again." Click. 

_

Must be a bad connection   
With my loving affection   
Ah Baby, I just can't take this no more   
This situation blows my mind   
Can't get my baby on the line   
(On the line)

_

He just stared at the phone again. 'Why do I do this to myself? I just let her do whatever. I still don't know who that boy is, but I don't think that that matters. When she gets well again, I will ask her to a movie and maybe lunch to cheer her up. I hope she gets well soon.' 

_

Mr. telephone man (I tried dialing information)   
There's something wrong with my line   
When I dial my baby's number (I get no cooperation)   
I get a click every time   
Mr. telephone man (Mr. on the phone telling me my baby ain't home)   
There's something wrong with my line   
When I dial my baby's number (ah baby)   
I get a click every time (I just can't take it anymore)

_

Hojo called and checked up on Kagome when she wasn't at school. She was home one day. 

"Hi, Hojo-kun. O genki desu ka?*" 

"Genki desu, arigatou**. Do you have plans for Saturday?" 

"Actually, besides homework, I don't. For a change, I'm available." 

"W-would you like to go to a movie again?" 

"Of course. I'm sorry that I have been so busy this past month. Things at the shrine have been hectic. And I haven't been feeling well either. What time?" 

"H-h-how about noon? We could go to lunch too, if you would like that." 

"Sounds great. Meet me at the shrine then. Ja ne Hojo-kun." Click. 

Hojo was so excited about his lunch with Kagome that he totally forgot to ask about the strange boy from a week before. 'Who cares? I have a meeting with Kagome. Whomever he is, it doesn't matter.' 

He couldn't wait for Saturday to come. 

_

Mr. telephone man (help me out)   
There's something wrong with my line (please Mr. Telephone Man)   
When I dial my baby's number (help me out)   
I get a click every time (please Mr. Telephone Man)   
Mr. telephone man there's something wrong with the line (Mr. Telephone Man)   
When I dial his number I get a click every time...

_

The End. 

*O genki desu ka? = How are you? Are you healthy?   
**Genki desu. = I'm fine. I'm healty. 


End file.
